1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus represented as a facsimile or a printer may be formed as a vertical installation-type, for example, in order to save installation space (especially to save space in a plane direction) or for other reasons. That is, the dimensions in the height direction at the time of installing the apparatus may be set to be larger than at least any one of the dimensions in the width direction and the dimensions in the depth direction, and such a recording apparatus is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2006-205630, JP-A-2002-205859, JP-A-06-79935, JP-A-05-325729, and JP-A-2007-191297.
However, in the recording apparatus, a sheet cassette (which may be called a sheet tray) accommodating a sheet may be provided so as to be attachable to or detachable from a recording apparatus body, and JP-A-2006-205630 discloses an apparatus in which a sheet feeding tray is attachably or detachably provided in a printer used in a longitudinally elongated state.
On the other hand, as a structure which supplies an accommodated sheet to a sheet cassette, a structure may be adopted in which a sheet accommodated in a sheet cassette is raised up toward a feeding roller in addition to a structure in which a pickup roller moving close to or away from an accommodated sheet is used in a sheet cassette.
For example, in JP-A-2007-191297, a recording medium protrudes from a sheet cassette of which the upper portion is opened by rotating a pressing plate using the force of a tension coil spring and the uppermost recording medium is made to come into contact with a feeding roller (a sheet feeding roller). Accordingly, the contacting recording medium is transported by the feeding roller.
In the case of a non-vertical installation-type recording apparatus that horizontally accommodates a sheet, a structure may be adopted in which the front end side of a cassette is largely opened so as to make the sheet come into contact with the feeding roller. However, in the case of the vertical installation-type recording apparatus, when a structure is adopted in which the front end side of the cassette is largely opened, the sheet spills out when making the cassette stand up.
Further, when the hopper-up type feeding structure is adopted in such a configuration, there is a need that a blocked portion (a cover) near the front end of the cassette is adapted to be movable (openable or closeable). However, when the cover is easily opened in the state where the sheet cassette is detached from the apparatus body, the sheet spills out from the sheet cassette.
Likewise, in the recording apparatus including the sheet cassette accommodating the sheet with a vertical posture or an inclined posture, there are problems in that the sheet may spill out when making the sheet cassette stand up in the state where the sheet cassette is attached to the apparatus body, and the sheet may spill out from the sheet cassette in the state where the sheet cassette is detached from the apparatus body.